


Half Truth, Whole Lie

by heffermonkey



Series: Possession [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Community: 1_million_words, D/s, Discipline, Dominant/Submissive, M/M, Punishment, copying lines, corner time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heffermonkey/pseuds/heffermonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny faces the consequences of deceiving his Dom.  Even a half truth is a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Truth, Whole Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Say What Challenge @ 1_million_words
> 
> Quote - Never forget that a half truth is a whole lie

"It was mostly the truth," Danny pointed out, though he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

"But not the whole truth," Steve said firmly. "And a half truth is a whole lie D."

Danny muttered under his breath which didn't help his current predicament.

"What was that?" Steve asked sharply.

"Nothing. I'm sorry," Danny replied quickly.

"You really think now is the time to be testing me Danny?"

"No Sir."

"I asked you what you said just now," Steve repeated, folding his arms and waiting. Danny had dropped his head right down, shoulders slumping, body meek and submissive. At least he was beginning to understand Steve wasn't playing a game here. 

"Don't make me ask a third time pet," Steve warned. "You're on thin ice as it is."

"I said I wasn't lying," Danny replied clearly. "Sir."

"No, you told me enough truth without telling me the whole story. You covered up and hoped I wouldn't find out everything. I'm not sure I like your definition of truth telling D. Makes me wonder what else you've told me that isn't all the facts."

Danny looked up sharply at that, which surprised Steve considering. He would have taken it as an act of defiance if it wasn't for the clear hurt reflected in Danny's expression.

"I don't lie to you Steve." There was a soft waver in Danny's tone, the accusation had hit a nerve and Steve could see he was being genuine.

Steve softened a little, unfolding his arms and stepping closer, hands resting on Danny's shoulders which had tightened again.

"Okay I believe you, but you can understand why I said it can't you baby?" Steve asked him, fingers massaging into the taught muscles of Danny's shoulders and feeling them begin to relax again. "You cover up and tell me a half truth, you might as well lie to me. And if you've done it this once-."

"I promise this is-," Danny started before stopping again. By admitting he had covered up, he was admitting he knew his actions and understood his deception. He swallowed down and relaxed his stance again, lowering his eyes. "This is the first and only time Sir. I'm sorry Steve."

"Go stand in the corner," Steve ordered and Danny went without a word. There'd be punishment but Steve wouldn't give it until he gave the matter thought and decided on the best action to take.

After a half hour he called Danny to him in the dining area, a sheet of paper and pen on the table, sitting Danny down.

"Write this down, _'I will never forget that a half truth is a whole lie'_ ," Steve told him. Danny picked up the pen and wrote it at the top of the page.  
"Good. Copy it out, neatly, on both sides of the paper," Steve directed. "When you're done, come find me."

It wasn't the first time Danny had copied lines, it was a sure fire way of teaching a submissive not to do something again. Sometimes as effective as a spanking, though Danny knew he wouldn't get away without a sore ass this time around. He took his time, made sure every line was as neat as the first, which was hard when half way through your hand began to cramp and the words became monotonous. He didn't know how much time it took but eventually he wrote the last word and set the pen down, taking the sheet of paper to Steve.

Steve took it off him and looked it over, inspecting it closely and Danny was glad he'd taken his time and not rushed because Steve would have made him to it all over again if he'd made a mess of it.

"Good," Steve said, putting it down and picking up another blank sheet of paper. "Now, go write down the whole story about what happened. The whole truth Danny, every detail. And then I want you to write down why you lied and why you thought covering up was the better option than telling me everything."

Danny's heart sank as Steve gave his order and took the paper meekly, turning away again. This was going to be a much harder task. If he thought about it, he'd prefer a spanking, least that would be done and out of the way. It took him much longer to begin writing and put down in words the truth. As he wrote, he thought over the lines he'd just copied out over a hundred times and began to accept he had lied and been deceptive, even if he hadn't meant too. Writing down the reason why was even harder and he struggled to put down a reason that would be acceptable until finally he admitted to himself that there wasn't ever an acceptable reason to lie or cover up to his Dominant. Not when it was a serious matter.

By the time he was done it was dark outside and his stomach was rumbling. On the air he could smell food cooking and found Steve in the kitchen preparing supper.

"Leave it on the side and set the table please," Steve said when Danny approached him.

Danny dutifully set to the task, grateful for now to be doing something other than write. His hand was beginning to hurt. Table set for the two of them he went to ask Steve if there was anything else to be done.

"No, food won't be long," Steve told him. "Go wait in your corner."

"Yes Sir," Danny nodded, moving around him. He paused and turned back to him, putting a hand on Steve's arm to get his attention. "Steve?"

"Yeah?" Steve asked, monitoring the heat on the stove carefully.

"I am sorry I lied to you, you know that right?" Danny said with a worried feeling. He needed some assurance in the face of his Dominant's strict enforcing of the rules that evening. Danny understood the rest of his evening would be facing the corner or taking punishment.

Steve turned his attention to him, putting an arm around him and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead warmly.

"I know baby," Steve assured him, squeezing his close. "And you understand why I'm being strict with you because of that?"

"Yes Sir," Danny replied.

"Good boy. Corner, now. We'll eat soon."

Danny turned, receiving a pinch on his ass as he went to the corner, feeling eased of his worries from the few words and closeness of his Dom. They'd deal with the problem tonight and tomorrow they'd start afresh.


End file.
